


I See Fire (And I Hope You'll Remember Me)

by tyomawrites



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Family/Incest Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive my foolish actions. Forgive my spiteful words, forgive me for casting you aside to simple golden trinkets when you were the greatest treasures of my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Fire (And I Hope You'll Remember Me)

Title: I See Fire (And I Hope You'll Remember Me)

 

I couldn't watch as you fell to the gold sickness uncle. When were you going to cast us out just like you cast out Bilbo? I couldn't tell, I was anxious, full of fear, I was scared, Uncle. Can you see me Uncle? Can you hear me through the haze? Is this gold lust to strong, that you'd forsake your own kin? How was I supposed to be King, when you would always a greater King than me, and you fell to the call of the gold?

 

I hid and suffered in silence. My brother, my own brother, was scared of you. My brave, courages brother. The one who held me when you weren't there. He couldn't even go near you. He wouldn't go near me! You are my uncle and I love you greatly and don't know where I would be without you. As the father I never had.

 

Kili was so afraid uncle. He disappeared when you almost threw Bilbo off the wall. Bilbo looked content to die, because all he tried to do was save us... save you. How did you not see that?

We would go to war for an unworthy cause, because all the gold in Erebor does not measure up to the value of your life. We would lose and uncle, we would lose the one we looked up to, who we came to, does that not matter?

 

Will you hurt Fi next? Will you threaten to throw him off the wall? Or will you draw Orcrist to his neck? Slit his throat? Make Dwalin, someone else in the company, do it? Or me? Because I would rather take my own life and follow him, than live with the guilt for the rest of my days. What would you tell amad? That you fell to the gold sickness, that it was the golds fault, which in truth it was, but would she forgive you if her sons died at your hands? Your nephews died at your hands.

 

Would you mourn us in the battle to come uncle? If we paid for your actions with our lives. Or will you leave us to rot with the corpses of Elves, that you seem to despise so much. Are we not a family? Are we not kin? I'm scared of the answers. Please, just listen.

 

We're begging you uncle. We see the war ahead of us. Ally with the Elves, we will never be able to fight the orcs and goblins. Would you have us fight in vain? Win with a great loss, maybe our lives? Or fight with a chance?

 

I guess it didn't matter now. I can see you and Kili from the afterlife, Kili's dying uncle, and so are you. Kili will die first uncle, he knows I'm gone. He will follow me to the afterlife and you will too. You never got the chance to rule. Neither will Kee and I. But uncle, you have come back to us.

 

Why? Why do I feel so alone? Is it because I'm lying here and it's hard to breathe. No. It's because the other half of my soul has passed on. I do not wish to live, in fear of becoming like you. I'm sorry uncle. I belong with my brother.

 

My boys, forgive me. Forgive my foolish actions. Forgive my spiteful words, forgive me for casting you aside to simple golden trinkets when you were the greatest treasures of my heart. I wish to myself now, I never brought you on this quest, that I never put you in harms way. You died to protect me, but for what reward, you lost your lives and you will never see the dawn. My beautiful boys, I am so sorry.

For our friends, forgive us. But we part in peace in our hearts.


End file.
